Insomnia at the Sanctuary
by Little Miss Defensive
Summary: What happens when Will can't sleep? Helen/Will just a short piece. I couldn't get it out of my head! xO


Helen sat on the edge of the tower her feet dangling and she looked out to the view of the city. She had once told Will she came up here when she needed to think, and when she couldn't sleep. But sometimes she just came to sit here because she liked the feel of the wind rushing through her hair, and the smell of the sea on the wind and the twinkling of the city lights. She smiled and raised her face to the sky, and gazed into the vast blackness of the sky. It wasn't as clear as she liked tonight, but the odd star still shone through the clouds. In 157 years she still hadn't found anything as beautiful as the night sky on a good night. She closed her eyes as she remembered a night up here when every star was visible, a power cut had taken most of the city lights out meaning there was nothing in the way of her view.

Will tossed and turned in his bed his sheets seemed to be tying themselves in knots around his limbs and he sighed in frustration. He couldn't understand why he wasn't sleeping tonight. He untangled himself and climbed out of bed and padded to his window. He pulled the curtains and threw the window open. He took a deep breath of the night air, and a thought came to him. Didn't Magnus once say she went to the tower when she couldn't sleep? Maybe he should try it. Just maybe it would help him sleep after clearing his head.

A noise behind her made her jump slightly. She turned sharply, swinging her legs back over the side and standing at the ready. In her life, she always felt it best to be prepared for the worst.

"It's just me, Magnus." It was Will. He was shirtless and looking a little sheepish. "Sorry for disturbing you." He said. His voice was husky, and she tried not to let her eyes stray from his face, but seemingly of their own accord they trailed down over his bare chest and his pajama bottoms and bare feet. She tried to ignore the twinge in her gut that told her she was attracted to him. Technically he was just a child considering her age.

"Oh, Hello." Will stepped awkwardly away from the door he'd come through and suddenly wished he'd stayed in bed. Instead of clearing his head, he had come up to the tower only to disturb Magnus. Obviously she was having trouble sleeping too. He liked the way the wind was making her hair almost float about her face, and he stepped closer taking in the rest of her. She had on a silky looking night dress with a cardigan thrown over obviously in haste knowing it would be cooler up here. He tried not to make it too obvious that he was checking her out, but holy hell her legs were stunning. He didn't realise how much shorter she was without heels on too. Although she was still a little taller than him.

"I couldn't sleep," he said stupidly. It was 1.00am, he wasn't exactly up there for any other reason.

"Neither could I," Helen turned away from the young man, and felt a smirk on her face. She had just watched her protege checking her out. He hadn't exactly been very subtle about it, and she'd watched him licking his lips nervously as his eyes found her bare legs. She leaned against the wall and looked out to the city again. "It's a nice night to be out here, it's just a shame you can't see more stars." She looked over her shoulder and watched Will lift his face to the sky. He looked back at her, catching her eyes. She tried to figure out what he was thinking, but his face was a neutral mask. He was good at hiding his emotions.

"Well, I should leave you in peace." He quirked his lips into a brief smile in her direction.

"Please don't leave on my account," she told him, wondering why he suddenly seemed so nervous of her. "Join me." She told him, blinking in surprise at her own words. But she realised very quickly that she did want him here, she wanted to share the wonderful feeling she had out here.

"Okay," he moved up to stand next to her, and she swung her legs back over the side letting her bare feet dangle once more. She patted the edge next to her and he looked down, she heard him gulp.

Will watched his boss casually climb onto the edge of the tower and dangle her bare legs in the air. He gulped. Not only was he feeling a little queasy looking down, he'd caught a glimpse of her lace panties as she'd been swinging her legs over the edge. He felt dirty for a moment. She was his boss, and she was also _The_ Helen Magnus. He shouldn't have thoughts about what was beneath those panties, or underneath that flimsy night dress of hers. He couldn't be thinking about running his fingers through her hair, or how her lips would feel on his.

"My apologies, I forget you don't like heights." She smiled kindly at him over her shoulder. He moved forward and leaned on the wall closest to her.

"That's alright." Her eyes stayed on his, a curious look on her face. He tried to keep his eyes on hers, he really did... but he found his eyes lowering to her chest where the night dress dipped low...

"Why Will, if I didn't know better I would think you were checking me out." He looked up at her face and his cheeks warmed so much that he wondered if they were going to set themselves on fire.

"I... uh..." Helen smirked at the way she had made him stammer. She couldn't help but feel flattered that he was checking her out. Normally it wouldn't be something she would point out of course - but maybe it was something in the air - she suddenly felt rather flirty. She could have a little fun, couldn't she? After all most of her life had been spent serving others, helping abnormals in any way she could.

"It's quite alright, Will." She swung her legs back over the edge making sure to swing her leg high enough to give him another view under her night dress. She watched his eyes this time and saw them flick downwards once more. He seemed to have no control over his eyes. She wondered what kind of control he had over his hands... She moved forward, too fast to give him a chance to back away. She moved a little closer than she had aimed for, and found that her chest was almost pressed against his. "Will..." She prompted, trying to get his attention. His breathing had become short and she could see his pupils dilating.

"Er, Magnus..." She went to move away from him, but found his hand on her arm. She turned her head and smiled smugly over her shoulder at no one, not wanting to give the game away yet.

"Yes Will?" She turned innocent blue eyes onto his.

"What... are you doing?" Will found himself frozen, his hand on her arm and his eyes boring into hers. What was she doing? Was she purposely trying to tease him? It was working. He could feel himself getting aroused by their proximity - and he was close enough that he could lean forward slightly and kiss her on the lips. He wanted to move his hands up to her hips and pull her closer. But he used what little self restraint he had left to remain still. He didn't want to do anything until he was sure he wasn't just imagining the way Magnus was looking at him, eyeing him up and teasing him.

"Whatever do you mean?" He watched her eyes widen, and at first he believed her... but he squeezed her arm gently, and he watched her pupils dilate. Uh huh. Caught.

"Do you want me to do this?" Will asked, and he grabbed her hips and pulled her forward so that their hips just about crashed together. Her eyes widened once more, this time in surprise.

"Why Will, I didn't know you felt that way." She said softly, raising one eyebrow teasingly. He raised a hand to her hair and tangled his fingers in it.

"Helen Magnus.. may I please kiss you?" Helen pretended to consider his words, making a big deal out of chewing her lip and looking over his shoulder.

"I suppose you could," before she even had chance to catch a breath her handsome young protege had caught her lips in his own. She smiled into his mouth. A little fun really did her good now and again.

The End.


End file.
